<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Arrangements by mybeanieandme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623685">Sleeping Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme'>mybeanieandme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Deleted Scene, Gen, nicky is v serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the moments Nicky shows Nile where she can get some rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come with me, I’ll show you,” Nicky said and Nile followed with a deer in the headlights expression.</p><p>The atmosphere of the church made it all the more surreal and slightly eerie. Following a nine hundred year old Italian man to where you would sleep after learning you were near immortal was a lot. Though the man seemed nice enough. They all did. But they were still strangers.</p><p>“Here is the bathroom to freshen up,” Nicky pointed. </p><p>She entered into the bathroom as soon as it was pointed out, shutting the door after her. She needed a moment to collect herself.</p><p>She was surprised to find Nicky waiting for her outside and picking up the tour right where he had left off. </p><p>“And here is where we will sleep tonight,” Nicky showed her the space.</p><p>“All together?” Nile furrowed her brows.</p><p>“Yes, like a-,” Nicky searched for the word that would best suit a marine. “Barracks. For protection.”</p><p>Nile wanted to ask from who. Or if it was them protecting themselves from her. </p><p>“I will just sleep in the corner th-,” Nile started over but Nicky held his arm up firmly. </p><p>“No,” he shook his head and then realized how forceful that sounded. “Spiacente- that is where Joe sleeps,” Nicky told her.</p><p>“Oh,” Nile nodded understanding now as she saw the setup of beds. “Of course you get the double.”</p><p>“Si,” Nicky smiled </p><p>“Are you the big or the little spoon?” Nile joked, trying to defuse the embarrassment she felt in humor.</p><p>“Little,” Nicky said very seriously as he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>